eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1742 (23 February 1999)
Synopsis A mystery blonde arrives in the square, looking for Steve Owen. Phil escorts her to the club. Wary, he asks if she's a friend of Steve's. She introduces herself as Claudia and explains that she's looking for her sister, Saskia. Claudia confronts Steve. When Steve stonewalls her, Claudia threatens to report Saskia missing. Steve's mind races. Pauline pressures Mark, wanting to know Ruth's whereabouts. Mark is evasive. Mark apologises to Mary, explaining "it's only because I care about you I was so horrible". Mary is bemused until Mark explains he overheard her with Conor. Pauline intrudes on them and demands an explanation. Mark and Mary tell all about Ruth and Conor. Pauline is dumbstruck. Rueful, Pauline remarks "to think I gave Ruth all that money". Mark is aghast when Pauline tells him about the ten thousand pounds that she gave Ruth. Terry drives Irene to distraction as he prepares for Courtney's visit. Tony butts in on Irene as she bemoans Terry's anxiety to Peggy. Tony is disgusted when Irene pleads "don't tell Simon. Terry'll go spare". Simon sinks deeper into depression. Tony suggests "if Grant's letting Terry baby-sit Courtney, maybe in a week or so he'll let you" but Simon is inconsolable. Simon confronts Terry in the First 'til Last. Terry throws Simon out. Tony catches Simon and implores him "listen to me, will you? I've got an idea". Grant catches Annie jogging in the Square and goads her into racing him. Grant wins easily. Annie mentions "I'm opening up a health club. Speaking of which, I may be able to put some work your way". Phil is suspicious when Grant tells him he's considering Annie's offer. He tells him "this is your way of getting back at mum. Why else would you be stupid enough to get involved with Annie Palmer?" Grant is unrepentant. Annie assures Grant she's gone legit. She asks him to manage the sports centre: Grant decides to think about it. Matthew continues to drink heavily. Steve catches him and forcefully marches him out of the Vic. Annie sees Steve pulling Matthew into the café. She wonders what's going on. Rosa and Jeff reschedule their date. Dot is stricken when she sees them together in the Vic. Pauline and Mark say their farewells to Mary. Mary is overwhelmed when Pauline gives her Lou's antique ring. Grant drops Courtney off at Terry's, already starting to regret it. When Terry goes upstairs Tony lets Simon in. Irate, Terry throws Simon out. Tony follows after Simon. He runs into the Square, leaving the front door ajar. Simon lurks in the shadows, looking at the Hills' house with hate Credits Main cast *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Steve Owen - Martin Kemp *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Irene Raymond - Roberta Taylor *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Courtney Mitchell - *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield *Dot Cotton - June Brown Guest cast * Claudia Fielding - Romla Walker Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes